The invention relates to the provision of medicaments useful in treating depression.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4 186 129 that 5-(substituted phenyl)-oxazolidinone derivatives have phospho- diesterase-inhibiting properties and moreover have central depressive, antidopaminergic, antinociceptive and anticonvulsive effects. Further, in German patent application No. 3438839 other 5-(substituted phenyl)oxazolidinones are described which have anti-inflammatory properties in topical application.